So Shame On Me Now
by thenerdwithoutglasses
Summary: Santana was always hung up on this one girl but she knew she was trouble. That didn't stop her though... Set during 'Thanksgiving' after the Quinntana slap scene. I was listening to 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift and this hit me. Kind of Songfic Rated M for rather smutty scenes towards the end... R


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Just write it differently :)**

**A/N: Merry Christmas guys! Please don't be hating on me for not updating in ages! I am sorry but I can't seem to find any inspiration... It is not fair. Please check out the poll on my profile because I am stuck on that as well. Hope you like this.  
**

Walking into this room again always reminds me of the very first time I walked in with my two best friends near the start of sophomore year. I acted so confident in myself when I was around the other two parts of the Unholy Trinity. I guess thinking back this is the place when it all kicked off; where all the mistakes were thought of and continued out. Many of them were influenced by other people; what effect they had on you or how you felt about them. That is how it all started.

_Once upon time a few mistakes ago when I was in your sights. You got me alone, you found me, yeah you found me. _

I made a lot of mistakes along the way but many of them were because of you. I knew you were never going to do anything that would make my life any better. It was a fact that you didn't care about anyone but yourself but I never let myself believe it. I just acted like I was so sure of myself but really you always made my knees weak. We were so close at the start but then you got lost along the way. It was from the very start that I knew but I never let myself admit that.

_I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard, you took a step back. Without_ _me, without me. _

Freshman year we were both young and naive and it was mostly just because we were bored. I loved every minute of our time together because it felt like someone cared. I knew you actually never really cared about me; you just need company. I guess that I liked that; someone who was more badass than me. I modeled myself from you because you were my inspiration; you were my closest friend.

I knew that I wanted to continue on with you and I really fell during the summer before sophomore year. It was that year that changed us; it changed everything didn't it. I had already made a name for myself as the bitchiest girl and the easiest girl in school; other than Britt anyway. I had already made a name for myself as the bitchiest girl and the easiest girl in school; other than Britt anyway. You were the reason for that though.

I was just angry at everyone for having normal lives and for not having a constant struggle with themselves every single morning. I hated the way I lived so I tried to make everyone else feel like that. Every night that you were busy with home work or you were at church with your family; I was out partying in clubs with my fake I.D. Being friends with Puckerman had its benefits sometimes even though I could have killed him for what he did to you.

You had control over everything and I just followed you like a little lost puppy. I followed you anywhere in freshman year and the beginning of sophomore year. We were part of the Unholy Trinity and we had to keep that reputation up by sticking together. If only people knew how close we both really were but of course you made sure that never happened. Even now people have no clue what went on between us.

_And I realize the blame is on me..._

I realise now that it was probably all my fault; I caused all my pain by letting myself fall for you. We were cursed from the very beginning but I never let myself believe you were just like they said you were. I thought I knew the real you and they just thought you were a heartless bitch because you acted like that in school. Apparently I was the one being fooled by a fake version of you though. I feel so ashamed that I let all of this happen.

_Because I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now._

Sophomore year we came back better than ever; you as the new Head Cheerio and Britt and I always by your side. I was 'dating' Puckerman to get me a bad reputation that most people craved just to get attention. It was the only way I ever got attention from anyone when I was on Puck's toned arms. Maybe that is why I started the whole thing with you; you were the only one who voluntarily gave me attention.

_Flew me to places I'd never been, so you put me down, oh_

The times in my house at the weekends when we were alone made me feel so alive. It was like I flew to a whole new place where everything was perfect because I was with you. You realised all this was happening and backed slowly way. You were dating Finn Hudson but I knew you never let him get half as far as we went. I knew that he didn't really care about you like I secretly did and he just wanted to get into your pants.

You were the perfect girlfriend and boosted him up onto the social pyramid so he kept you around after he found out you were such a prude. I knew the truth but I never said anything to a soul until now because you made me swear the first time you came over to my house for the weekend. I had a reputation too so I kept it hidden away for years but now I know who I am. The first time you came over was a surprise but it changed my life; for the better or worst I am not sure yet.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now_

You knocked on my door kinda late for a Friday night; you my parents were not here for a week but I didn't know what you came over for. I saw the glint in your eye when you just waltzed in after I opened the door but I just carried on. As soon as we reached the safety of my room my back was pressed up against my door and your lips were on mine. You made it pretty clear that this was all just for fun and it meant nothing; Finn was away at a game and you were lonely.

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

I went along with it because I really couldn't do a lot about it. At first I tried to tell myself that it was just because not a lot of boys who were in any way decent were knocking on my door. But as soon as those weekends became a regular thing I soon found myself wanting them to happen more often. I found myself staring at you in the locker rooms waiting for us to be alone. Then the drama unfolded; it was bound to sometime but I just didn't expect that.

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground. Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble._

It turned out that you would fool around with anyone other than Finn; Puck was your first boy but I was before that. Apparently that didn't count and you made it very clear. I heard from Puck himself and I was upset for two reasons. The first was that you actually did have sex with Puck and that was why you didn't come over last weekend. The second was even though we were closer than most friends I thought you could still trust me like a best friend.

_No apologies... She'll never see you cry._

I did cry that night after Cheerios practice but I sucked it up because I knew this would be a lot worse for you. I wanted to be there for you but you never even took notice of me; you just pushed me away with explaining anything. I said sorry for not giving you space but you just shrugged and walked away. You just went on with your life as normal as it could be while pregnant at sixteen. You just pretended that we were never even friends; never mind that we were a bit more than friends.

I was a mess so I just continued to be an even bigger bitch to everyone; especially you. I wanted to make it seem like you didn't affect me but you saw right through me every time. Of course you knew what sexting was because we did it all the time during boring classes. I grew closer to Britt as you grew closer to Finn and Puck at the same time. That was never going to work out but you did everything to show that you were moving on.

_Pretend she doesn't know that she's the reason why... You're drowning oh yeah I'm drowning. And I heard you moved on, from whispers in the hall. A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be..._

Everyone found out that the baby was Puck's but that didn't change much; only the house that you lived in. Your parents kicked you out when they found out and you had so many other things to worry about. I didn't have to go to Glee anymore but it was the only way I could support you without bringing to much attention to one of the top bitches in school. I didn't mean much to anyone anymore; I didn't have anyone to give me attention.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been, so you put me down, oh._

I still admired you from afar but I found a new way to find myself; I needed a distraction from you. That distraction came by the name of Brittany S. Pierce. Near the end of sophomore year we started to mess around; she was a big part of my life but another blonde already had my heart. I think Brittany already knew that because we both know how she can be smart when it comes to people. You were to bust giving birth and stuff to realise what was going on though.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been so now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in. That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything...Yeah!_

You came back a different person in our junior year; you had changed over the summer that you spent alone. Your baby was gone and it was like you were made of ice. It was like Puck was a stranger in your life and nothing ever happened between you two. You were a bigger bitch than ever and I have to admit that I was scared of you and your signature glare. My fear was only really confirmed when Coach called me into her office to tell me the news of the new captaincy.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in..._

You walked down the hall feeling on top of the school again and it was pretty amazing for you to come back from that and get Head Cheerio again. I was so angry that you had the balls to tell Coach about what I had done over the summer. The only thing that made it slightly better was the fact you must have noticed them because I didn't tell anyone. I got the surgery because I had no attention from anyone and I just wanted someone to notice me.

_So shame on me now_

After our fight in halls I didn't really speak to you for much of our junior year. I was still annoyed at you for going against the friendship I thought we had. I was also scared that you would just shrug me off after all that happened and continue like nothing had ever changed between us. Most of the arguments were my entire fault because I didn't want to let you in again. I had Brittany to keep me company most of the time so I didn't need you right?

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

We made it to Nationals thanks to Rachel's idea of writing and performing original songs at Regionals. No one like the idea at the start because it seemed like a lot of bother but then you wormed your way in and convinced everyone to go along with it. I knew exactly what you were doing because I had used the same tactic multiple times. Going around New York was inspirational but a lot more fun things happened in the hotel rooms.

Brittany had started going out with Artie and that did hurt me for a while. It was entertaining to watch the love triangle between you, Finn and Rachel and I would be lying if I said that exposing you to Sam wasn't fun. I never liked him because he just moved here and stole you away from everyone else. By the time we arrived in New York Finn was dreaming about Rachel; Brittany and Artie I'm sure were back together again; and you were heartbroken after being dumped at a feral a week before.

_So you put me down oh_

You were the worst I had ever seen you but I knew this went deeper than Finn dumping you. I didn't think it was that bad until you came out of the bathroom after fixing your make up. Something set you off and you looked like a completely different person. You were vulnerable and weak and you actually let people see you like that. I almost lost control when you said you wanted someone to love you but I kept calm until later on that night.

It was my turn on the floor and it was really uncomfortable so I didn't get much sleep. I was lying awake thinking about the choreography for the next day when I felt your hand slide up my stomach. You stopped it before my chest and ran it back down even slower than the first time. I was surprised because I couldn't see anything but I recognised the touch anywhere. One touch lead to another and that led to a really quiet make out session and what I woke up with wasn't bed hair any way.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

This summer was okay because I saw you at the start; when I came back from my visit to my tia it was all different though. We carried on the fun from New York even though we came 12th at Nationals. The first day of school was the first day I saw you again and I felt so bad when I saw you walking down the hall. You looked really ruff and I knew that you were up to no good and throwing your life away. Trouble was bound to happen in the first week.

_So shame on me now_

I still tried to get you to see the light that you were more than what people said but you didn't seem to listen. Most of this was my fault for leaving but it was only because you left me so many times I thought it didn't matter. We were never anything special to you so I didn't think you would care. I gave up because I was so ashamed of myself and managed to get kicked out of Glee Club. I hadn't really a reason to be there since you quit anyway.

It was shameful that I underestimated Finn as well because he isn't as stupid as he looks. Most people knew that Brittany and I fooled around a lot before our senior year but he seemed to think there was more to it. He was right and even called me out on it in the halls. I hated him so much right then and I couldn't even go to anyone because you were hung up on Shelby and Beth coming back to Lima. I accepted who I was but it didn't mean that I wasn't ashamed of it.

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

Even though I didn't treat them well most of the Glee Club got up and supported me through the tough time. It made me feel a lot better about myself but I still didn't have the paradise I dreamed of. At this point I realised that I was never meant to get the girl of my dreams and I just moved on and tried to focus on keeping up my status while being outed to the whole of Ohio. Watching you on stage made me think of how far you had come but your life was never constant; you needed a constant.

You somehow managed to get back on track and find a new constant after Sectionals. I knew that Rachel Berry had something to do with that but at least you still had something to work towards then. When you found something that you wanted you didn't give up until you had your chance at it. I was living evidence of it; the only thing is that you just move on after you get want you want. You and Rachel became friends while she worked towards her wedding to Finn.

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

You were so excited to get out of Lima and move on to Yale. You had gotten all you wanted in Lima and now you were ready to move on. The wedding, Nationals and graduation were the only important things left to finish here in Liam then you would be off. The only thing you had to do was get through them one at a time. After all that time spent maturing and going through so much at a young age I don't know why Rachel didn't trust you when you said that the wedding was a bad idea.

You knew she was making a mistake so you got into a car crash to stop the wedding. I think Rachel's dramatic personality got to you. All I can remember from that week was the still your body was while you lie there in a coma. When you woke up I came out of the bubble I set around myself to keep everyone out. I was too vulnerable and if I didn't stay away from everyone then my secret love for you would have come out.

_Oh, oh trouble..._

After you came back we were all happy that we won Regionals and we had you back and alive. The wheelchair situation was bad but you didn't let it bring you down. I was the first one to hug you when you came back and performed with Artie. Looking back it was being obvious but I was too happy to see you out of the hospital and getting around again. It was destined to cause trouble though because good things never stay in my life for long.

_Trouble..._

I let you take over my life you know; you may not have realised it; but then again you probably planned it all. You were always controlling and playing everyone so they did what you wanted them to do. I think I liked that you were so controlling and persuasive, even more so than me. While you were busy recovering from the accident I followed along and supported you from afar. I still didn't have any courage to move on from Brittany and confess my feelings towards you.

You had everything planned out but I was too busy worrying over other peoples' life and was concentrating on other things to think of my future. You were part of my future in my head but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Every time I tried to think of the future your blonde hair and mystic eyes came into my head. My life was a mess and you caused a lot of the trouble by just being around me.

_Trouble..._

Brittany was the one to pull through and help Coach Sylvester get me a scholarship to Louisville through Cheerleading. I still couldn't stop thinking about you though. After graduation we would go in different directions from Ohio to different collages to have different lives. Even though the last time we were together was nine months before that I still couldn't get over the fact that I would hardly ever see you after two months of school that were left.

I gradually became closer with you as I became closer with Berry as well. It was sort of a weird combination us two but it did work. So maybe people thought that I was singing 'So Emotional' to Britt but we both know that isn't true. I may have looked at her for some of it to get the attention of everyone in the room and I would be lying if I wasn't trying to get you jealous. So what if I danced a little sexier than usual just to get your attention; it worked didn't it.

_Oh, oh trouble... _

Prom was, um, interesting wasn't it? This time at least I was true to myself and went with someone who I actually did like and was the right gender this time. I didn't try to cover up who I was with a beard like Karofosky. The funny thing is that it still didn't feel right because you were there with Finn to boost your Prom Queen campaign. I still had fun with Brittany and the rest of the Glee Club as we performed together for one of the last times.

When the time came for counting the votes for Prom court I suddenly got really nervous. I was supposed to sit in a room alone with you for half an hour and do nothing but count pieces of paper. There was no doubt in my head that you were going to win; I even voted for you. When I saw you talking to Berry outside the Spanish room I was jealous so I called you out on making out with her. It wasn't a smart thing to do but when I saw the hurt flash through your eyes it was worth it.

I was glad to see that you had changed from freshman year and you weren't so self-centred any more. When you gave up your crown to Rachel that was really kind and I was dying to kiss you right there and then. I had to wait though until after Prom until I got my chance. We still had to perform 'Take my Breath Away' which was one of the happiest moments of my life. When you stood up from that chair I was so overwhelmed but I still managed to keep you close. I loved that moment because I had an excuse to hold you tight in my arms.

_Trouble..._

Nationals in Chicago was so amazing; I got to have a solo with the Troubletones but it was better because you and Tina performed with us. I was mainly excited because you performed with us though. I loved the moment the Unholy Trinity had before performing because it made me remember all the good things about High school. You may have been trouble and caused me a lot of pain but all the time we spent together made up for most it.

When we won I felt amazing; like after all this time of suffering I had actually achieved something great. We all did it together and this time the party afterwards was so much better. We may or may not have kept up the tradition of fooling around during our trip away at Nationals. I guess you realised that you could mess me up all over again in the last few days of high school we had. Graduation was next and we both knew what that meant; trouble.

_Trouble..._

When Mr Schue performed 'Forever Young' I felt the impact of graduating and what it meant. I looked down to where you were sitting and I felt so happy that you were part of my life. You grabbed my hand and I thought that maybe all the trouble was worth it. My mom gave me an opportunity to keep a part of my high school life with me after graduation. I could move to New York and make a name for myself and only be over an hour away from you in New Haven.

Brittany wasn't graduating so I no longer had anything to take with me. I was leaving McKinley alone just like the way I entered it. You had everything planned out and I realised that I let you take over my life and control it voluntarily. You never cared about me and what I did when I wasn't with you. You had your whole life planned out ahead of you; you would go to Yale and find your soul mate; you would graduate with honours and move on to do something huge.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

When we said goodbye to Rachel as she got on the train I saw you smiling at me. It wasn't the proper one that you only see sometimes; it was the cocky butch smirk that was your signature along with your raised eyebrow. You walked up to the platform with such confidence that it did make my knees go weak. You were here to send Rachel off to New York but you made it known to everyone by the way you were leaving for New Haven in two weeks.

_Trouble, trouble, trouble..._

Those were the only thoughts running through my head as I sat down with everyone at BreadstiX before we all went to find our futures. It was only the people graduating so no one had dates with them. You looked amazing and I knew that you were going to take Yale by storm. I was so jealous but then I realised that I was free; you were leaving two days later and I didn't have to constantly follow you around hung up on you.

You managed to change that though because we left the small party together after everyone got so drunk. Puck had taken us back to his and we all had fun drinking and talking into early hours of the morning. You took me to your house and we had a lot of fun from what I recall. Any hope of forgetting you and focusing on college and keeping up a long distance relationship with Britt was gone. Everyone thought we were going to be one of those couples that lasted past High school; all three of us knew that wasn't true.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

College is really bad; the only thing that kept me sane was skyping Brittany but that didn't last long. I hardly ever got the time to talk to her and I knew what I had to do; I didn't want her to suffer through this with me and she is so much better off without me dragging her down. I stood in her way of it all; I was broken and I let her try and fix me even when I knew that it was impossible. Every time I returned to McKinley I had something to do. This time I set out to finally get the closure I need.

You walked on the stage; I recognised the click of your shoes and your voice like an angel. You had kept your promise to come home for the holidays and it made things a lot easier for me. We had a lot of fun reunited at BreadstiX but you were talking about how great your life at college was. I couldn't help but think that I could be doing all those things if I had of just listened to my head instead of my heart. Performing 'Come see about me' was so much fun but then I had to find out about Kitty and my girl Marley.

_Trouble, trouble, trouble... _

I stormed into the choir room to find you talking to Kitty; something about her made me really mad. I was angry at the fact she put laxatives in Marley's bag but then after the practice was over I went into the bathrooms and found Marley and Kitty making out. I realised that Kitty reminded me of you in the fact that she was so controlling and was messing with Marley's head. It was an all too familiar situation for me and I had to stop it before it got messy.

I got straight to the point of why I was there with you because even though we were still friends I can't forgive you for what you have done because I know you don't want to be more than friends. You said that I was jealous of you and I lost it; you could always read what I was feeling and it just angered me more. You topped it all off by mentioning that you are dating your 35 year old professor. So I hit you were it hurt for once; I got my confidence back and stood up to you. That only caused more trouble though.

I am taken out of my thoughts by the sound of clapping from behind me. I have finished the song but I thought that I was alone in the choir room after you stormed out and Brittany left as well. You are sitting there on the piano bench and I quickly wipe away the few tears on my cheeks. Why did you even bother coming back when you knew that I don't want you in my life anymore. You caused too much pain and now I need to get over you.

"Beautiful performance S; I really felt the meaning of the lyrics come through." You smile at me and I almost lose it again.

"You obviously know Quinn." I scoff at you because I need to keep my confidence up at this moment.

"I know..." You look down at the keys for a moment before continuing. "I-I'm sorry Santana."

"W-what?" I stutter out in shock.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like; I never meant to hurt anybody." You have tears in her eyes and I am really confused. Why is this happening now of all times? You left it four years to say you are sorry; I guess Taylor was wrong. I got an apology but I don't think I even want it anymore.

"Keep your stupid apology! I don't care Quinn If you never meant to hurt anyone; you still did..." I shake my head in disbelief of what is happening.

"I know Santana but I was scared okay. You are out and proud and I couldn't do it; you are so much better than me so I put on an act to push you down." You look so defeated and it reminds me of the time we sat in the hotel room in New York. Your eyes were so full of sadness then; now all that is in them is guilt.

"So you made me feel worse about myself; you put me through so much pain and struggle by dating other boys; you got in a car crash and then wouldn't let me support you; you left me in Lima and went off to New Haven after everything. Now you are saying that it was all because you were scared. I knew you never cared about me at all..." You hold your head in your hands and when you look up your eyes are all red and puffy.

"I did care about you S; I do care about you! So much so that I am scared of it..." You look away from me and I am trying to comprehend what you have just said. So you really do care about me but you have been trying to get away from those feelings, for me. I was only dragged along because I didn't want to give up on you when that is what you wanted me to do so it would be easier for both of us.

"Nothing is ever easy Q. Do you know how long I spent wondering how you were when you were pregnant? Do you realise how long I spent crying the night after our fight in the halls? Do you think that it was fun to watch the school laugh at you when Zizes put those posters up? Do you know how bad I felt when I saw you walking down the halls with you new look and pink hair? Do you know how good it felt to know that you had gotten into Yale? Do you remember the fact that I sat in your hospital room for hours every day after the accident? Do you think that breaking up with Brittany was hard because I knew that I had to move on from you?"

You started crying half way through my mini speech and you look to broken to not comfort. I sit down on the bench beside you and hold you as you cry. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I was always your best friend before anything else. Even if we both wanted it to be more I am still your best friend. You turn around on the bench to face me after wiping a few of the tears away.

"Why did you do all of those things for me Santana? I was only ever a bitch to you; you said it all I did was cause trouble. You carried on even though I broke your heart." You look at me with pleading eyes and I know exactly what my answer is.

"It is because I love you Quinn. After everything you have done to me the things that stick out are those good memories we have. I fell for you quickly and there was no stopping me after that. True love is a constant and that is what I feel for you. You may not return it but you don't have to because the memories we have together can last me long enough." I smile sadly at you because it does feel pretty good to get that out after three years of pain.

"I do love you Santana and I am sorry for causing you that pain and heartache. I was too busy trying to hide my feelings to even notice yours."

"I am not sure if I can forgive you yet Quinn. I need to think about me first. You have fooled me twice before and I can't let it happen again. I only ever thought about you in high school but now things have changed and we don't go to McKinley anymore. I need to know that you are committed and not just playing with me again." I let my head drop slightly because a few tears have run from my eyes.

Before I get the chance to wipe them away I feel your lips on mine. It is such a passionate kiss that it makes me almost fall back onto the bench. Your tongue swipes across my lips viciously and I have no choice but to let you enter my mouth. It feels so amazing to be with you like this again; they say that times like this with your first love can make you feel complete. You cup my face with your soft hands as I snake my arms around your hips.

We break away when air is desperately needed but when you get your breath back you lift me onto the top of the piano in one swift movement. Years of Cheerios practice can come in handy sometimes. I fear that this is going to fast when you straddle me on top of the piano but then when you attach your lips to mine there is a change. There is less fire in the kiss but it is replaced with love and care.

You take your time running your hands up and down my toned stomach. Every touch sets my body on fire as our tongues fight for dominance. I take my chance when you are contemplating running your hands up further and win the battle. I push up off the piano but still keep us close to each other. I run my hands through your now a lot longer hair and moan as your hands run over my chest quickly. I need more contact but you are taking you time with this.

I respect what you are trying to do but all I really want now is a really hot session on top of the piano. It is Thanksgiving and all so we should be thankful for this opportunity to get it on. My hands move their way down your back and hit your perfectly toned ass. You may have been pregnant and in a wheelchair but you never let yourself go. While this is going on you pull down the zip of my dress and I move my arms to let the sleeves fall off, leaving me in my underwear.

I move to do the same to you and you let me while changing positions and running your hands through my dark hair. When you are left in just your underwear as well; which is a lot sexier than I remember; you push me back down to lie on the piano. Your lips move your way down my next and I turn my head to give you more access to the flesh. You find my spot just below my ear pretty quickly; you have had a lot of practice though.

I moan your name and this just spurs you on. You place light kisses in a trail the whole way down from my collar bone to my abs. You approach the line of my panties and look up to me. I smile at the look of love in your yes and I can't believe that this is happening. One minute we are arguing over our high school lives then the next we are bitch slapping each other. Afterwards I was singing a song about you and now we are nearly having sex and the piano.

I nod my head and a flash of joy goes through your eyes. I am brought out of any clear thoughts as soon as you pull down my panties in one movement. All I can think about is the hot swelling at my core and the fact that your head is hovering above it. I need the contact right now: I need you right now. I have for the past four years and now I have the chance to get you. My hips thrust upwards being controlled by the lust in me. Your tongue meets me throbbing clit and I moan in delight.

You make quick work of getting me worked up by swiping your tongue and teasing me by quickly running your tongue in and out. I thrust my hips in need every time the contact is lost and I swear I can feel your smirk. I whimper at the final loss of contact before my lips are reattached to yours. I quickly move to unclip your bra and fling it off. You moan in pleasure but that doesn't stop you from thrusting two fingers into me.

You took me by surprise but silence my moans by pressing your lips hard against mine. Our tongues are touching as my insides flex against your fingers. You soon settle into a quick rhythm and I can feel the climax coming. You have made me scream your name so many times before but I think this one will be the most memorable. I feel my insides close in around your fingers and my body tenses along with it. You keep moving your fingers to bring me down from my orgasm; never once breaking contact with my lips.

I lie on the piano going over what has just happened. You lie beside me and I can hear you deep breathing that is in sync with mine. I thought that I would come here and tell you to not bother contacting me again because I didn't like who you had become. I somehow don't think that happened. I know that what did happen was one million times better though. I am pretty sure you would agree with me on that one.

"Quinn?" I whisper out once my breathing has started to go back to normal.

"Yeah?" You turn your head to look at me and I do the same.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier you know. I don't think that about you..." I smile at you when I see tears in your eyes. They are happy tears though because you have a gentle smile on your face.

"I didn't mean what I said either; I wanted to try and get over you by coming back here and getting closure." I laugh quietly at the fact that we both came here for the same reason and it definitely didn't happen.

"What is so funny Santana?"

"That you failed in getting something that you wanted. At least now I am sure there is a first time for everything." I laugh at the surprised look on your face but make it go away with a light kiss.

"I feel so ashamed..." You say with a fake sadness to your voice.

"Well we did just do it on a piano." I laugh as your face turns to horror with my bluntness.

"It was all part of the plan..." You smirk at me and I am glad that your plan finally did do the both of us well after the four years of trouble.

**A/N2: What did you guys think? My first time writing anything M worthy so please review! You can tell right? I am sorry but I should update soon. Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
